How many positive integers less than $500$ can be written as the sum of two positive perfect cubes?
Note that $7^3 < 500 < 8^3,$ so any positive integer that can be written as the sum of two positive perfect cubes must be written as the sum of two cubes $a^3 + b^3$ where $1 \le a \le 7$ and $1 \le b \le 7.$ We can make a chart of the sum of two such cubes: $$
\begin{array}{c|ccccccc}
& 1^3 & 2^3 & 3^3 & 4^3 & 5^3 & 6^3 & 7^3 \\ \hline
1^3 & 2 & 9 & 28 & 65 & 126 & 217 & 344 \\
2^3 & & 16 & 35 & 72 & 133 & 224 & 351 \\
3^3 & & & 54 & 91 & 152 & 243 & 370 \\
4^3 & & & & 128 & 189 & 280 & 407 \\
5^3 & & & & & 250 & 341 & 468 \\
6^3 & & & & & & 432 & {559} \\
7^3 & & & & & & & {686}
\end{array}
$$ As we can see from the chart, there are $\boxed{26}$ such numbers less than $500.$